Comes Sweet Death 'Pon Swift Wings
by Scarlet Faux
Summary: Duo POV. Duo spends the last of his time with his friends, his battles finally ending for good. Can't say much more.......read and find out..........


Comes Sweet Death 'Pon Swift Wings  
  
Dou's POV  
  
Looking at the white ceiling, Duo sighed heavily and winced in pain. He was fighting a battle that he was doomed to lose from the very start. His friends were with him, trying to give him comfort and hope, but he was still alone, in pain, and exhausted. He was only prolonging the inevitable. He had taken lives in his short one, but now it was finally his turn.  
  
"Can we get you anything else Duo?" Quatre asked, sitting next to his brother's beside. His smile was forced as he watched his comrade's pale and fragile features. Something that he thought would never happen did, he must have gotten the deadly virus during the war. They'd survived each and every battle together, only one year before had they defeated Marimaia. But not this one, not this time. It was only a matter of days now....  
  
Shaking his head wearily, he let his eyes fall to each of his friends. He'd miss them, they'd become his family, his only family now. He was sorry to say that he'd never live to be an adult, he'd never see his long- awaited 18th birthday, only a few weeks away. But this was life and it didn't care what you did or who you were; when it was your time, then so be it. "You guys spoil me way too much..."  
  
Trowa smirked sadly and only added softly to his friend's comment. "That we are all guilty of Duo."  
  
Heero sat in the corner, his sorrowful eyes hidden beneath his bangs as he kept away in the shadows. One, four-lettered word brought them fear and confusion, bringing an end to their normal lifestyle. Did "aid" not mean to help? Then why was it hurting his brother, his only family that he'd ever truly known? A simple virus was taking his friend's life and it wasn't fair! Not after everything they went through... why?! He too could feel that their time was drawing closer to an end with the youthful American, but surprisingly Duo knew it too and never acted sad. He was always happy, always with his goofy smile and cocky but happy-go-lucky attitude. Heero admired him for his courage, even if he knew he was dying. But then again, that was Duo Maxwell for you.  
  
Struggling to take in another breath, Duo knew now that his time was almost up, but he had so much to say, so much that he wanted to do! He had to use his time wisely or he knew he'd regret it dearly.  
  
Wufei stood quietly, the once proud warrior preparing himself to mourn. He was losing his friend. At first, he'd loathed the boy somewhat, but now, he had become more like a hyper, little brother. He didn't know if he could ever truly prepare himself to lose one close to him, it'd happened before but he was able to keep his emotions in check and to keep his discipline. He doubted in the highest that he could do it a second time.  
  
It was now or never, Duo could feel his soul beckoning to be free, to rest. And death answered its call, ready to welcome him home and finally give him peace. "You guys will never know how great of friends you've been, and I'm sorry it had to end like this. I'm grateful for everything guys, you've been my only family and I can deal with that, I'm glad you were there when I needed you, always have been, and you continue to be..." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and forcing a smile, he'd known that death would come for him one day, just never this early in life. He wasn't scared, he had no reason to be, just sorry. Forcing back his tears, he continued, scolding himself for being weak when it came to controlling his emotions. "You're the greatest brothers a guy could ask for, and I'm glad you were mine. It's my time now, we'll all lose a battle or two, but we also win it in the same breath... and it's my turn to leave. Death can only separate a family for a little while; it can never tear it apart. Thank you... for everything...." Letting his eyes close and his body relax, Duo stopped fighting, a peace overcoming him. Comes sweet death 'pon swift wings, to carry his tired soul home.  
  
While the others stood or sat in disbelief, shock, or grief, Heero stood in knowing. A small smile graced his lips; his friend was finally at peace. He would miss him, but only for a short while, for his words were spoken with truth and wisdom.  
  
Looking up after brushing away stray tears, Quare looked at his other friends after silently gazing at Duo's now resting form. Wufei and Trowa fought off their emotions, knowing the time had come as it was meant to happen. Glancing over at Heero who remained quiet in the shadows, he was surprised as he watched his friend. Standing and walking over to his side, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Something sparkled in the morning sun, having caught the Arabian's eye in the first place as it traced its path down his cheek. Without a word, he only stood as Heero raised his head, meeting Quatre's eyes. And for the first time in his life, Quatre saw Heero cry, silently yes, but cry none the less. "He can rest now, he's finally at peace...."  
  
Morals:  
  
+ Tell your friends how you feel before it's too late, for you may never get another chance.  
  
+ Life isn't to be taken for granted either, it can easily be taken from you without warning.  
  
+ Family doesn't mean being related by blood. Sometimes friends are the best family you can have.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry all, I know it was depressing! ~sobs~ I didn't realize how sad it was until I reread it! ~brushes away tears~ I didn't mean it intentionally, I was helping a friend with a name for her story, and I liked this one, it was originally "Comes Death Upon Swift Wings". I asked my friends to pick a number: 1 - 2, and Duo won. (he was number 2) Heero was the other one. I hope you liked this one! ~smiles and sobs~ It was a spur of the moment type of thing... please review! ~wipes away tears~ 


End file.
